


Мистер Ли (Mister Lee)

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, First Time, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Marks, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: У Донхёка огромные проблемы, а точнее - одна. Эта самая проблема носит классические брюки и идеально выглаженные рубашки. У него обворожительная улыбка и руки с пометкой "мечта фетишиста". И эту проблему зовут мистер Ли.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/ Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 4





	Мистер Ли (Mister Lee)

Донхёк подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел на себя со стороны. Искусанные губы с аккуратно размазанным вишнёвым блеском, глаза подведены красным карандашом и темными тенями. Он зачесал выкрашенные в ярко–рыжий волосы назад и бросил взгляд на неаккуратные пятна на шее. Часы на тумбочке запищали в который раз, напоминая, что выходить через десять минут, но Донхёк еще даже не был одет. Он не спеша стянул со стула спортивную кофту цвета винного бархата и накинул на голое тело, едва ли застегивая до груди. Достал из шкатулки широкий кожаный ошейник с серебряными заклепками, аккуратно застегнул на шее и, надавив пальцами на темные метки, провел пальцами ниже к груди. На губах Донхёка появилась едва заметная улыбка, а подведенные глаза заблестели совсем не добро. Донхёк покопался в тумбочке и развернул леденец. Сунул конфету в рот и написал сообщение Ренджуну, что сегодня он немного опоздает.

В университет Донхёк доехал аккурат к началу пары, но идти в аудиторию не спешил. Глянул на часы и решил посидеть на этаж выше от нужного класса. Время тянулось слишком долго, и Донхёк уже начал было сомневаться в своей затее, но что-то внутри не давало трусливо сбежать. Он спрыгнул с подоконника, подхватил рюкзак и направился в сторону нужной аудитории, по пути еще раз взлохмачивая и без того спутанные на лбу волосы.

Подошел к двери, постучал ровно два раза и не дожидаясь ответа вошел. Привалился плечом к дверному косяку и вытащил изо рта конфету, нарочито медленно облизывая яркие губы. Донхёк посмотрел на молодого парня за преподавательской стойкой и покрутил между пальцев выбившуюся рыжую прядь.

– Простите, опоздал немножко. – Донхёк с абсолютно спокойным видом пожал плечами и вальяжно прошел к кафедре. Оперся на нее локтями, провел подушечками пальцев по небольшим кольцам на ошейнике и кончиком языка обвел чупа–чупс, чтобы это мог видеть только ошарашенный практикант, которого к их группе приставили вот уже как месяц и от которого у Донхёка коленки подгибались, а тому хоть бы хны.

– Мистер Ли, – Донхёк перегнулся через кафедру и закусил губу, – вы ведь простите меня и не будете наказывать? – Донхёк улыбнулся и с тихим чмоком выпустил изо рта сладкую конфету. Подмигнул тому самому практиканту, который смотрел на Донхёка потерянным взглядом и, кажется, кивал каким– то своим мыслям.

Донхёк оттолкнулся от стойки и вместо того, чтобы пойти к своему излюбленному месту в конце аудитории, где сидели его не менее ошарашенные, чем мистер Ли, друзья, опустился за первую парту. Уселся боком и запрокинул руку на спинку стула, тем самым потянув кофту чуть в сторону и открыв удачный вид на мягкую кожу груди и шеи. Донхёк без стеснения смотрел на мистера Ли, который в этот момент поправлял очки, и Донхёк поклясться мог, что у него сжалось все внутри, когда длинными пальцами тот поправил галстук и ворот рубашки, слегка распуская тугой на вид узел. 

От созерцания Донхёка отвлек жужжащий телефон и сообщения от Ренджуна, настоятельно просящего не играть с огнем и думать головой. Но думать уже не получалось. Ли Джено был огромной проблемой, и энтузиазм Донхёка заполучить его был куда больше всякого благоразумия, которого у него отродясь не водилось.

Он выключил телефон, оставив друга без ответа, и продолжил наблюдать за широкой спиной Джено, который что–то царапал мелом на доске. Донхёк сосредоточил внимание на низком, приятном голосе и старался не представлять этот голос у самого уха тихим шепотом, от которого уже сейчас поджимались пальцы на ногах. Чтобы отвлечься, Донхёк постарался рассмотреть Джено в деталях, и эта идея оказалась еще хуже предыдущей.

Волосы Джено были аккуратно уложены прядка к прядке, и Донхёку до ужаса хотелось испортить эту идеальную укладку. Запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы, притягивая Джено к себе. Хотелось губами пересчитать аккуратные родинки, которые не были скрыты под одеждой и искусать мягкие губы. Донхёку очень хотелось сжать сильные руки Джено, провести ладонями по крепкой груди, обтянутой белой рубашкой, а после испачкать бледную кожу яркими отметинами, которые можно было бы скрыть под одеждой. 

Донхёк совсем потерялся в своих мыслях и с громким стоном приземлился лбом о парту, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Осознал он это, только когда голос Джено смолк, и в аудитории воцарилась гробовая тишина. Он поднял голову, встречаясь с обеспокоенным взглядом Джено, но тут же отвел взгляд. Оставшееся время он пялился куда угодно, только не на Джено, потому что воображение рисовало слишком яркие картинки, от которых хотелось разложиться прямо на парте, а еще лучше, – под Джено. 

Донхёк покинул аудиторию вместе со звонком. Буквально взлетел на последний этаж, пока коридоры университета еще пустовали, и зашел в преподавательский туалет, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. На этом этаже занятия давно не проводили из-за ремонта, а подниматься ради уборной так высоко никто не спешил. Донхёк был уверен, что его здесь никто не побеспокоит.

Он бросил рюкзак на подоконник и достал из кармана измятую пачку сигарет. Открыл и поднес к лицу, вдыхая запах табака. Курить Донхёк не курил, но пачка всегда была при нем. Этот запах успокаивал, а еще Донхёк представлял, что так пахнет Джено. В голове тут же промелькнули воспоминания, когда Донхёк впервые увидел Джено с сигаретой. 

Тогда Джено стоял на балконе, опершись о перила, и сжимал фильтр между длинными пальцами, делая затяжку одна за другой. Выдыхал дым через едва приоткрытые губы и думал о чем–то своем. Донхёк хорошо помнит, как тихо стоял на соседнем балконе, и ему впервые в жизни так захотелось кого-то поцеловать. Чтобы губы в губы, вдохнуть горьковатый дым со вкусом дженовых губ. Тогда они заговорили друг с другом впервые. Оказалось, Джено совсем недавно переехал в их дом, а уже через месяц донхёковых воздыханий по молодому и красивому соседу этот самый сосед оказался его новым преподавателем. Жизнь Донхёка совсем не щадила.

Донхёк мотнул головой и швырнул пачку на подоконник, направляясь к одной из кабинок. Потянулся к ремню на джинсах и вздрогнул, когда раздался хлопок двери. Донхёк сглотнул и хотел было закрыть защелку кабинки, но даже дернуться не успел. На глаза опустилась широкая теплая ладонь, и Донхёк неосознанно сделал глубокий вдох. Пахло табаком и крепким кофе. Донхёк попытался развернуться, но стальная хватка на животе не позволила даже дернуться. Джено, Донхёк был полностью уверен, что это был он, держал крепко. Прижимал Донхёка к себе и щекотал дыханием кожу.

Донхёк чувствовал Джено всем телом, и его бросило в жар, как только большой ладонью тот повел выше, касаясь неприкрытой груди. Ноги едва держали. Донхёк неосознанно прижался к Джено спиной, и с губ сорвался тихий стон. Кожей он ощутил улыбку Джено. Хотелось взвыть, потому что все, что происходило, было похоже на сон, который Донхёк видел каждый день, но на этот раз все было куда реалистичнее.

Пальцами Джено обхватил шею Донхёка, чуть выше ошейника, вынудив откинуть голову назад, и надавил сильнее, от чего Донхёк снова застонал. Легкая боль разлилась по телу приятным и тянущим удовольствием. Донхёк дышал через приоткрытые губы и невозможность видеть Джено и двигаться в его руках только больше распаляла его внутри. Он нарочито медленно провел влажным кончиком языка по верхней губе и закусил нижнюю. Хотелось спровоцировать Джено на действия. 

– Мистер Ли, вы же обещали не наказывать, – на выдохе проговорил Донхёк, и уголки губ поползли вверх в наглой ухмылке. – Или хотите, чтобы я извинился...на коленях? – Донхёк вскрикнул, когда подушечки пальцев Джено сжались на соске с аккуратным пирсингом, и тяжело задышал. 

– Вас стоит научить манерам. – Низкий голос Джено у самого уха звучал именно так, как Донхёк представлял: до дрожи в коленках и учащённого сердцебиения. – Провести воспитательную беседу. – Донхёк ощутил пальцы Джено на своих губах, а после у себя во рту. Джено двигал ими медленно, заставляя Донхёка посасывать их, и Донхёк поверить не мог, что все это делает такой правильный с виду Ли Джено, любимец всех вокруг. Ли Джено, о котором Донхёк вздыхал вот уже который месяц.

Донхёк застонал, когда кромки уха коснулся влажный язык, щекотнул. Тело покрылось мурашками, а внутри все сжалось от возбуждения. Джено вел себя осторожно, но Донхёка так накрыло, что хотелось подчиниться, если бы не внутренние черти. 

– Я знаю, где вашим пальцам нашлось бы лучшее применение, – на выдохе прошептал Донхёк и тут же подавился стоном, когда в волосах сжалась ладонь Джено. – Мистер Ли, – простонал Донхёк, и губ коснулись дженовы, мягкие и чувственные. 

Донхёк приложился затылком о кафельную стену, но удар сгладила рука Джено. Тот впечатался в губы Донхёка требовательным поцелуем, выбивая из легких весь воздух, и прижал Донхёка к стене. Сжал длинными пальцами щеки и целовал, неосторожно, смазано и немного грубо, но хотелось еще. Джено обхватил нижнюю губу, посасывая и покусывая, а после запустил язык в донхёков рот, глотая глухие стоны.

Язык Джено стал для Донхёка едва ли не последней каплей, чтобы сорваться на громкие стоны. Он чувствовал у себя во рту гладкий шарик пирсинга, что щекотал нёбо и звучно проходил по зубам, когда Джено углублял поцелуй. Зубы Джено совсем не щадили и без того искусанные губы Донхёка, но вкус сладкой вишневой конфеты все еще ощущался. 

Донхёк совсем потерялся в поцелуе. В голове было пусто и только мысли о поцелуе, о губах, языке Джено пульсировали в внизу живота и создавали дискомфорт. Донхёк желал почувствовать касания Джено везде, потому решил, что просто стоять он не может. Он хотел было исполнить свое желание, испортив уложенные волосы Джено, но тот перехватил запястья и одной рукой сжал над головой. 

– Я не позволял себя касаться, – оторвавшись от губ и наклонившись к уху, тихо сказал он, и Донхёк ощутил, как слабеют ноги, и осел на пол. 

Сердце в груди колотилось как сумасшедшее, и Донхёк не сразу заметил, что остался один. Кроме того, все это время он, сам не осознавая того, держал глаза закрытыми. Он вздрогнул, когда послышался тихий хлопок двери и наконец посмотрел перед собой. Коснулся кончиками пальцев ноющих губ и скользнул ниже, понимая, что ошейника на его шее больше нет. 

Донхёк просидел еще пару долгих минут на полу, после чего наконец поднялся и вышел из кабинки. Рюкзак все так же лежал на подоконнике, но сигарет там не нашлось. Донхёк усмехнулся и подхватил сумку, останавливаясь посреди уборной. На кончике языке хранился горьковатый привкус сигарет и кофе, смешанный со сладкими нотками вишни, а на теле все еще чувствовались прикосновения Джено. Донхёк мотнул головой, будто пытаясь выбросить из нее ненужные мысли и накинув на голову капюшон, направился к выходу.

Оставшиеся пары Донхёк разумеется решил не посещать. Он осторожно выскользнул из здания корпуса и побрел в сторону дома, в голове прокручивая случившееся. Верилось в это с трудом, и что все это значило, Донхёк тоже не знал. Уже дома, в своей комнате, он решил, что вечером обязательно поговорит с Джено, а сейчас хотелось немного отдохнуть. Он включил тихую музыку и, укутавшись в одеяло, провалился в сон.

Просыпаться было тяжело; Донхёк, лежа на животе, вытащил лохматую макушку из-под одеяла и потер глаза. Достал телефон и, посмотрев на время, со стоном повалился лицом в матрас. Часы показывали половину седьмого вечера, Донхёк не ожидал, что проспит весь день и теперь нужно было придумывать себе занятие на ночь, поскольку уснуть уже вряд ли получилось бы.

Он выполз из-под одеяла, поправил сползшую с плеча футболку и взлохматил волосы на затылке. Подошел к окну, плотно завешенному шторами, и открыл балконную дверь, позволяя вечерней прохладе ворваться в душную комнату, а после поплелся в сторону ванной комнаты. Видок в отражении зеркала был так себе: под глазами размазались круги косметики, которую Донхёк плохо смыл, а губы были припухшие и раскрасневшиеся. Вспомнив о причине такого их вида, Донхёк и сам покраснел. Быстро скинул футболку и залез под горячую воду.

Вернулся Донхёк в комнату спустя долгих десять минут и снова повалился на кровать. Достал телефон и пролистал сообщения от Ренджуна, но отвечать не стал. Мать писала, что задерживается в командировке вместе с отцом, потому самым приятным сообщением было оповещение о перечислении денег от родителей. Донхёк еще пару минут повалялся на кровати, пока не услышал копошение на балконе.

Сердце пропустило удар. Донхёк осторожно поднялся на ноги и замер на месте, прислушиваясь к звукам за окном. Стало тихо, потому Донхёк подошел к балконной двери и сделал вдох, аккуратно приподнял ручку и вышел на балкон. 

В лицо ударил резкий порыв ветра, и Донхёк поежился, тело покрылось мурашками. Он обнял себя руками и замер на месте. Он стоял в одной только футболке, едва прикрывающей боксеры, в аккуратно натянутых белых носках и со спутанными, мокрыми волосами после душа. Стоять на холодном кафеле было некомфортно, но Донхёк не мог сдвинуться с места.

На соседнем балконе был Джено. Он выглядел совсем по-другому. Вместо аккуратно выглаженной рубашки и галстука на нем была черная майка на пару размеров больше. Она висела на нем мешком, открывая отличный вид на аккуратные черные линии узоров на ребрахи, и Донхёк сглотнул, делая шаг вперед. Некогда укладка, сейчас выглядела как пушистое чернявое гнездо, а сам Джено был как домашний кот. Донхёку вдруг захотелось погладить его за ухом. 

Джено, как думалось Донхёку, его не замечал. Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет и, выудив одну, закурил. Донхёк смотрел, как он делает затяжку и выдыхает дым, думая о чем-то своем. Профиль Джено выглядел так, будто он был произведением искусства, и Донхёк очень хотел заполучить этот экспонат себе. Он обнял себя руками и продолжил наблюдать за Джено. 

– Тебе стоит одеться. 

Донхёк вздрогнул от низкого, слегка хриплого голоса и впился короткими ногтями в руки.

Джено затушил сигарету в пепельнице и стал ровно, поворачиваясь лицом к Донхёку. Он совсем не был похож на того практиканта, которого Донхёк привык видеть у доски на занятиях. Взгляд его был уверенный, но в то же время теплый. 

Когда Донхёк не ответил, на губах Джено появилась едва заметная улыбка, и он подошел к балконной перегородке, глядя точно на Донхёка. 

– Подойдешь? – Джено сунул руки в карманы. Он выглядел расслабленным. Донхёк сделал шаг вперед. Чего ожидать от Джено, он не знал, и от этого еще больше хотелось сотворить какую-то глупость, но Донхёк решил оставить это на потом.

Он двинулся вперед и встал напротив Джено. Рядом с ним Донхёк чувствовал себя совсем крохотным, он вцепился пальцами в края футболки и поднял голову, прищурив глаза. Вздрогнул, когда кончиками пальцев Джено провел по его щеке, и сильнее сжал пальцы, замечая, как поблескивает серебристый шарик в языке Джено, когда тот облизнул губы.

Джено провел подушечками под подбородком, будто лаская кота, и заправил за ухо влажную прядь волос. Обхватил ладонью за шею и погладил большим пальцем за ухом. Ладонь Джено скользнула ниже, задевая футболку и оголяя плечо Донхёка, и Джено потянул ее чуть в сторону, ногтями провел по ключицам, наверняка оставляя следы. 

– Кто это сделал? – Донхёк почувствовал слабую боль, когда Джено надавил на один из синяков на шее, но ничего не ответил, едва заметно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Хотелось бы, чтобы это были вы, Мистер Ли. – Донхёк коснулся руки Джено и провел по ней пальцами, убирая в сторону. – Вам бы этого тоже хотелось? – Он заметил, как изменился взгляд Джено и, встав на носочки, перегнулся через перегородку, касаясь губами уха Джено. – Уверен, что ваши метки смотрелись бы на моей коже куда лучше, чем эти. Но, – Донхёк снизил голос и перешел на шепот, – вам не кажется, что я хорошо постарался, чтобы они выглядели правдоподобно? 

Донхёк не успел отстраниться. Пальцы Джено сжались в его волосах, и Донхёк почувствовал, как горячая ладонь опустилась на поясницу, заставляя прижаться к перегородке вплотную. Он ощущал запах сигарет, исходящий от Джено и неосознанно потянулся вперед для поцелуя, но Джено его опередили. 

Донхёк застонал, когда Джено протолкнул язык в его рот и прижал к себе, делая поцелуй глубоким и влажным. Джено целовал неспешно, то отстраняясь на жалкие миллиметры, оставляя между их губами ниточку слюны, то снова вжимаясь в губы Донхёка и углубляя поцелуй. Покусывал мягкие губы, посасывал кончик языка, щекотал нёбо и продолжал сжимать его волосы, не давая возможности контролировать поцелуй.

Целоваться с Джено было для Донхёка сродни пытке, но совсем не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Поцелуи с Джено были сладкими и возбуждали Донхёка похлеще любых снов с участием Джено. 

Джено замедлил поцелуй, касаясь языком нижней губы Донхёка, а после опустился ниже к шее, ведя по горячей коже влажными губами, и Донхёк резко вскрикнул, когда на ключице сжались зубы, пуская по телу покалывающие разряды. 

– Тебе пора отдыхать, – поглаживая Донхёка по щеке, ласково улыбнулся Джено и, потрепав его по волосам скрылся в квартире, в очередной раз оставляя Донхёка одного, с гулко бьющимся сердцем и горящими щеками.

Простояв на балконе еще пару минут, Донхёк зашел в квартиру. Остановился посреди комнаты и сжал кулаки. Факт того, что Джено решил с ним играть в его же игру, неимоверно злил и заводил одновременно. Он улегся на кровать и прикрыл глаза, касаясь пальцами того места, где только что были зубы Джено.

– Мистер Ли, – пробубнил Донхёк и тихо хохотнул, когда в голову пришла еще одна дикая идея по созданию проблем для Ли Джено. 

Следующая неделя тянулась для Донхёка слишком долго и мучительно, а причиной тому было его нежелание встречаться с Джено. Он всячески старался его избегать в жилом комплексе, пропускал все пары, которые вел Джено, и по университету передвигался как ниндзя, чтобы не дай бог его не заметили. 

Кроме игры в прятки, Донхёк старался придумать новый план по доведению Джено то ли до седых волос, то ли не пойми до чего, и судя по тому, что за идея родилась в его голове, у него могло это получится. Выходные Донхёк провел у Джемина, чтобы втянуть друга в свой план, а уже в воскресенье вечером лежал в кровати в ожидании следующего дня и встречи лицом к лицу со своей главной проблемой. 

На следующий день, Донхёк проснулся ближе к полудню. Прислушался к тишине за дверью, сполз с кровати и выглянул из комнаты. Признаков того, что дома он не один, совсем не было. Потому, протиснувшись через проем, Донхёк скользнул в комнату сестры и осмотрелся. Подошел к комоду, где горой была свалена косметика и аккуратно, насколько это можно было сделать в находившемся там беспорядке, выудил несколько помад. Покрутил в руках, открыл и понюхал. 

– Гадость какая, – выругался под нос Донхёк,и подхватил еще парочку стиков. Выбрал интересующий цвет и вернулся к себе. 

Еще одна шалость для создания проблем была придумана прошлой ночью в доме Джемина, теперь оставалось только воплотить ее в жизнь. Донхёк открыл шкаф и почесал подбородок, рассматривая одежду на вешалках. Достал черную шелковую рубашку и приложил к себе, воображая в голове образ. Смотрелось не плохо. Он швырнул вещь на кровать и, порывшись в недрах шкафа, достал белые брюки. Тем уже было года два, и Донхёк даже не надеялся в них втиснуться, но попробовать стоило. Он закрыл шкаф и, скинув футболку, принялся натягивать многострадальные штаны. 

Зад Донхёка смотрелся в узких джинсах не то чтобы идеально, но именно так и было. Он похлопал себя ладонями по ягодицам и несколько раз присел, чтобы проверить, не порвутся ли те при первом же телодвижении. Джинсы сидели как влитые, потому Донхёк с чувством удовлетворения накинул на плечи рубашку и оставил расстегнутыми несколько верхних пуговиц. Небрежно заправил ее край в джинсы и покрутился у зеркала. 

Рубашка была на пару размеров больше, сползая с плеча, и Донхёк достал из комода пару аксессуаров, застегнул на шее несколько золотых тонких цепочек, что гармонично смотрелись на его коже.

На кровати завибрировал телефон, и Донхёк, скинув в рюкзак тетради со стола, впрыгнул в невысокие сапоги и накинул кожаную куртку. Подхватил рюкзак с телефоном и выбежал из квартиры. 

– Мы точно в универ едем, или тебя сразу в ночной клуб? – поинтересовался Джемин, когда Донхёк плюхнулся на сиденье автомобиля. – И ты точно уверен, что это хорошая идея? – Джемин развернулся вполоборота и выразительно глянул на Донхёка, явно не собираясь заводить машину, пока не получит ответа. 

– Мы уже все обсудили, не нуди. – Донхёк пристегнул ремень и вцепился пальцами в лямки рюкзака. – Заводи машину, мы не можем опоздать. 

– Ренджун тебя убьет, – усмехнулся Джемин своему умозаключению и тронулся с места. 

Донхёк настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил как они припарковались у корпуса, где собралась большая половина студентов. До пары оставалось десять минут, потому никто не спешил. Донхёк выудил из рюкзака помаду, которую стащил у сестры и покрутил в пальцах. Джемин, сидящий рядом, не стал ничего комментировать, и Донхёк был ему благодарен. 

– Скоро начало пары, ты выходить собираешься? – подал голос Джемин, и Донхёк вздрогнул, понимая, что слишком погрузился в себя. – Кажется, объект твоих влажных снов стоит около входа. – Джемин ойкнул, отхватив от Донхёка смачную оплеуху, но это не стерло нахальной улыбочки с его смазливого лица. – Или ты выходишь сам, или я тебе помогу. – Джемин скривился и отстегнул донхёков ремень безопасности.

Донхёк тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и досчитал до пяти. Осторожно размазал на губах красную помаду пальцем, так, чтобы ее было легко заметить, поправил ярко подведенные черным глаза и кивнул сам себе в отражении зеркала. 

– Включи какую-то подходящую музыку, да погромче, – собрав волю в кулак, буквально приказал Донхёк. – Помирать, так с музыкой. Королева должна появляться красиво. – Донхёк толкнул дверцу машины, и подошвы лаковых полусапожек с острыми носками опустились на землю. Университетский двор заполнила громкая музыка из молодежной комедии, и Донхёк почувствовал, как все взгляды устремились в его сторону, но острее всего ощущался взгляд Джено. Потемневший и совсем не добрый.

Джено стоял с еще парой преподавателей, кажется, совсем не обращая никакого внимания на их слова, и по его длинным пальцам, к которым у Донхёка была отдельная и очень фанатичная любовь, стекала сладкая газировка, потому что банку Джено сжимал очень крепко.

Донхёк хлопнул дверью и закинул рюкзак на плечо. Поправил ворот кожаной куртки и медленно облизнул губы, глядя на Джено. 

– Кажется, ты наконец получишь своего мужчину, – раздался над ухом голос Джемина, и он нарочно закинул на плечо Донхёка руку, глядя в сторону Джено. – Только попроси потом своего пап… – Джемин ойкнул, когда в бок прилетело острым локтем, но виду не подал. Только прижал Донхёка ближе и снова приблизился к уху. – Вообще-то, я оказываю тебе медвежью услугу. Он смотрит на меня так, как будто готов загрызть прямо здесь. Так что пошли.

Он медленно направился в сторону входа, засунув руки в карманы, и притормозил перед Джено. Показушно поклонился, продолжая нагло улыбаться, после чего зашел в корпус. Сердце в груди стучало пуще прежнего, и Донхёк едва ли ощущал под собой землю. Он огляделся по сторонам и двинул в конец коридора, к лестнице, где его бы никто не заметил. Прислонился к стене и, достав из рюкзака бутылку воды, бросил его к ногам. 

– Знаешь, – Джемин появился совсем неожиданно, и Донхёк подскочил на месте, едва не пролив на себя воду, – не будь мы друзьями с пеленок, я бы за тобой приударил. – В его голосе слышалась насмешка, и Донхёк лишь закатил глаза, всовывая бутылку воды в руки Джемина.

– Я расскажу об этом Ренджуну, – пробубнил Донхёк. 

– Скоро начнется занятие, мистер На, вам пора идти, пока вам не приударил я. – У Донхёка похолодело внутри, а после его бросило в жар. Голос Джено звучал твердо и совсем не дружелюбно, как для преподавателя. Он стоял за спиной Джемина и смотрел Донхёку прямо в глаза. Широко расправленные плечи, строгий взгляд за очками в тонкой серебряной оправе, идеально выглаженная рубашка, не застегнутая на последние пуговицы, и как всегда уложенные прядка к прядке волосы. Внутренний зверь Донхёка то ли завыл, то ли зарыдал. Было не понятно.

Донхёк настолько засмотрелся, что даже не заметил, как испарился Джемин, оставляя Донхёка один на один с опасностью. Каблуки дженовых туфель разбили повисшую тишину, когда он начал подходить к Донхёку. Не торопясь, будто зверь, который крался, чтобы напасть. Руки Джено были в карманах брюк, а бледно-голубая рубашка настолько прилегала к широкой груди, что Донхёк готов был проглотить язык от того, как играли под ней напряженные мышцы.

– Ли Донхёк, – Джено остановился напротив Донхёка и прищурил глаза, – давно не виделись, вы забыли свое расписание или не считаете нужным посещать мои лекции? – голос Джено звучал спокойно, но Донхёк почувствовал, как по телу пробежала дрожь. – Может, мне стоит лично сопровождать вас на занятия, если вы забыли дорогу к нужной аудитории? – Джено сделал еще один шаг, а у Донхёка в горле запершило от запаха табака и парфюма, но было не время расслабляться.

– Я бы предпочел встречаться с свами в более интимной обстановке, мистер Ли. – Донхёк усмехнулся и задержал кончик языка в уголке рта, замечая, как заиграли желваки на лице Джено. – Я сегодня так долго готовился к встрече с вами, вам нравится? – Донхёк кончиками пальцев погладил открытый участок шеи, прошелся подушечками по вороту рубашки и большим пальцем надавил на красные губы и повел в сторону, размазывая помаду по щеке. Откинул голову назад и испачканным пальцем мазнул по шее, глядя на Джено из-под челки.

Возле головы с характерным хлопком опустилась ладонь Джено, а губы Донхёка обдало жаром. Шеи коснулись холодные пальцы, создавая контраст, а из горла вырвался глухой стон. Джено был близко, так близко, что Донхёк мог слышать каждый его вдох и выдох, ощутив горячее дыхание на губах. Кровь прилила к лицу, а дышать стало совсем трудно. Пальцы Джено медленно сжимали его шею, и дышать становилось сложнее, но Донхёк не был уверен, в этом ли причина.

Близость Джено обездвиживала. Сердце клокотало где-то в районе живота, а во рту было сухо. В висках пульсировало, а ладони в миг стали влажными. Донхёк сжал пальцами рубашку Джено и облизнул пересохшие губы. В такой ситуации ему стоило бы промолчать и подождать, что будет дальше, но Донхёк не был бы собой, если бы сделал то, что правильно.

– Вы так и не ответили, мистер Ли, вам нравится? – Донхёк оттолкнул руку Джено и повернулся к нему спиной, выгибаясь в пояснице. Повел ладонью по обтянутым белыми джинсами ягодицам и слегка сжал пальцы. – Может, вам плохо видно и вы хотите попробовать на ощупь? – Донхёк хохотнул, но улыбка на его лице сменилась растерянным взглядом, а очередной стон не удалось скрыть. 

Джено сжал его волосы на затылке, поворачивая голову к себе, и недобро усмехнулся. Придвинулся к лицу и надавив пальцами на губы и с новой силой размазал помаду по щеке.

– Вы забываетесь, молодой человек. – Джено развернул Донхёк к себе, поставил по обе стороны от его головы ладони и наклонился к лицу. – Если я еще раз увижу вас в таком виде... – Джено не смог закончить фразу, потому что Донхёк не собирался молчать.

– И что же вы сделаете, мистер Ли? – Донхёк сжал запястье его руки и, поднеся к лицу, облизнул длинные пальцы. – Сожмете в руке еще одну банку сладкой газировки? – Он хохотнул и выпустил руку Джено. – Или, может, наконец-то накажете меня? – Донхёк потянулся к Джено, опустил ладони на крепкую грудь и повел ниже. – Может, сделаете это прямо здесь? Я не против, если вы будете у меня первым. Всегда мечтал заняться этим в университете. – Донхёк подался вперед и лизнул кожу Джено там, где были расстегнуты несколько пуговиц рубашки. – Вы такой правильный, аж тошнит, мистер…

Донхёк подавился воздухом, когда крепкая рука Джено надавила на его плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени, а на подбородке сжались в железной хватке влажные от его же слюны пальцы. Джено навис над ним будто скала, и Донхёк ощутил нехватку воздуха в легких. Подбородок жгло, в горле было сухо, и Донхёк не мог произнести ни слова. Смотрел на Джено снизу вверх, стоя перед ним на коленях, и ощущал полное бессилие. 

– Сегодня я разрешу прогулять вам урок, студент Ли. Но в следующий раз… – Джено опустился на корточки перед Донхёком и, переместив руку с подбородка на затылок, подался вперед, оставляя на губах Донхёка влажный след от поцелуя. 

Донхёк уселся на задницу, наблюдая как фигура Джено скрывается за поворотом, и захохотал. Немного истерично, но в то же время счастливо. Ладони все еще были влажными от волнения, а сердце било о ребра с такой силой, что Донхёк не был уверен в нормальности такого явления. Он коснулся пальцами горящих губ и, прикрыв глаза, приложился затылком о холодную стену. Довести Джено у него явно получилось. Пусть он и рассчитывал на большее, Джено был крепким орешком. Донхёк кряхтя поднялся на ноги и осмотрел себя. Джинсы были бесповоротно испорчены, и ехать в таком виде в автобусе Донхёк был не готов. Он вызвал такси и, кое-как стерев с лица следы помады, направился к выходу из университета.

Ближе к вечеру он закончил с домашними делами, убрался в квартире, чтобы занять мысли, и повалился на кровать, включая любимый сериал. Времени было уже половина восьмого, когда в дверь раздался звонок. Донхёк, не ожидавший гостей, направился ко входной двери и, заглянув в глазок, недобро выругался. Сделал глубокий вдох и провернул ключ в замке.

Джено приветливо улыбнулся и несмело почесал затылок, заставляя Донхёка несколько раз моргнуть. Тому уже было казалось, что у Джено есть брат-близнец, или же Донхёк сходил сума, потому как Джено перед ним совсем не был похож на того, кто еще днем заставил его опуститься перед ним на колени.

– Прости за поздний визит, – начал Джено, – но мой кот забрался на твой балкон и не хочет возвращаться обратно. Не хотел без спроса перелазить через балкон, могу я? – Джено вопросительно изогнул бровь, явно намекая, что хочет войти, и Донхёк наконец отмер. Отошел в сторону и приглашающе махнул рукой.

Спина Джено скрылась в донхёковой спальне, пока сам Донхёк пытался сообразить, что только что произошло. Он быстро закрыл дверь за Джено и направился в свою комнату. Зашел он туда как раз в тот момент, когда Джено, стоя на коленях к нему задом, разговаривал с каким-то Боншиком, засунув голову под кровать.

Донхёк замер в дверном проеме, закусив губу, и уставился за обтянутый спортивными штанами зад Джено. Облизнулся и пискнул, подпрыгнув на месте, когда мимо него промчалось что-то большое и пушистое.

– Боншик! – Джено поднялся на ноги и виновато глянул на Донхёка. – Прости, он такой непослушный. Я сейчас его найду, и мы уйдем. – Он улыбнулся и двинулся в сторону Донхёка, когда тот схватил его за руку, удерживая рядом с собой.

Донхёк сглотнул и поднял взгляд на Джено, разглядывая его вблизи. Пальцы сильнее сжались на запястье и Донхёк неосознанно потянулся к его губам, но Джено отпрянул назад и выпутал руку и цепких пальцев. Внимательно посмотрел на Донхёка и коснулся подушечками его щеки, оставляя касание губ на лбу Донхёка и выходя из комнаты. 

Еще несколько минут Донхёк стоял на пороге собственной комнаты. Внутри комом нарастала обида. Глаза начало пощипывать, но Донхёк вовремя взял себя в руки. Прочистил горло и, повернувшись на пятках, вышел в коридор. Джено стоял возле входной двери и держал на руках большого и то ли настолько пушистого, то ли просто жирного кота, чью недовольную мордаху Донхёк заметил первым делом.

– Мы уходим, прости за беспокойство. – Джено кивнул и, открыв дверь, вышел из квартиры, оставляя Донхёка наедине со своими мыслями. 

Оставшуюся неделю Донхёк пары не прогуливал. Исправно ходил на все лекции Джено, но больше не выкидывал ни единого фокуса. Не то чтобы он отказался от затеи сделать Джено своим, просто нужно было время. В голове все еще крутилась их последняя встреча, и неприятный осадок не давал Донхёку вернуться к своей привычной сучности в некоторых вопросах.

Родители, вернувшись из одной командировки, почти сразу укатили в другую. Сестра оставалась у своего парня, а потому вечера Донхёк коротал один в большой квартире за просмотрами сериалов и компьютерными играми. Изредка встречался с друзьями и старался лишний раз не показываться на глаза Джено. Не то чтоб было некомфортно, скорее обидно. Джено делал шаг навстречу и десять шагов назад. У Донхёка было много вопросов и ни одного ответа, а чувства к Джено и желание сделать его своим и принадлежать ему были все так же велики.

Донхёк достал из холодильника ведерко мороженного, выудил из шкафчика ложку и направился в комнату, чтобы провести еще один одинокий вечер в кругу еды и любимого сериала, но, войдя в комнату, замер на пороге. Звучно сглотнул и тяжело задышал. По телу прошла дрожь, а внутри все похолодело. Донхёк прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно подошел к столу, отставляя ведро с мороженным, и потянулся за собственным тапком.

Идея была так себе. Донхёк запустил тапок в стену, на которой сидела огромная саранча, и тут же завопил во все горло, когда та сорвалась со стены и полетела в его сторону. Донхёк упал задницей на пол и быстро отполз к кровати, снова закричав во все горло и прикрывая голову рукой, когда быльце кровати показалось насекомому куда более интересным, чем стена.

Донхёк сидел на полу, прикрыв голову руками, и тяжело дышал. Он с детства боялся всего живого и, по его мнению, мерзкого, потому сейчас, сидя на полу, пытался понять, что с этим делать. Обычно отец или сестра разбирались с подобными проблемами. Никто не насмехался над его страхами, но сейчас, Донхёк был один. Он постарался сделать глубокий вдох, открыв один глаз, но тут же подскочил на месте, когда на плечо опустилось что-то теплое. Донхёк с новой силой закричал во все горло, пока рот не закрыли широкой ладонью. Донхёк обернулся, узнав в ночном госте Джено, и резко обнял его, утыкаясь лицом в шею.

– Донхёк? – Джено погладил его по спине и аккуратно отстранил от себя. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Донхёк поднял на него взгляд, но сразу отвернулся, прикусив губу. Говорить о своем страхе Джено было странно. Но выхода не было. Страшное, по мнению Донхёка, насекомое все еще было в его комнате, и сам он не справился бы.

– Я... – Донхёк опустил голову. Голос звучал хрипло и едва слышно. – Я очень боюсь насекомых. – Он снова посмотрел на Джено, ожидая насмешки с его стороны, но тот лишь смотрел на Донхёка обеспокоено и явно ожидал продолжения. – Там. – Донхёк даже не хотел оборачиваться, чтобы его снова не охватил ужас. – Там, на кровати, она сидит. – Он сжал губы в полоску и вздохнул. Джено ничего не спрашивал. Сжал донхёково плечо и попросил закрыть глаза. 

Донхёк слышал, как тот поднимается с пола, слышал шаги и копошение, а после звуки закрывшейся балконной двери. На плечи снова легли ладони Джено, и Донхёк открыл глаза, встречаясь с теплым взглядом.

– Все в порядке, она тебя больше не побеспокоит. – Джено потянул Донхёка на себя, помогая встать с пола, и погладил по спине. – Прости, я забрался к тебе через балкон, но… – Джено взлохматил волосы и улыбнулся. – Просто, ты так кричал, я испугался, что что-то случилось. Но теперь все в порядке, и я… – Донхёк не дал ему договорить. Шагнул вплотную и прижался к губам Джено в поцелуе. Пальцами схватился за плечи и впился в кожу ногтями.

Его потряхивало, и наверно потому Джено его не оттолкнул. Донхёк отстранился сам. Смотрел на Джено и чувствовал, как к горлу подступают слезы. Страх все еще клубился внутри, хотя боятся было нечего. Донхёк прикрыл глаза, по-прежнему держа Джено за плечи, пока не почувствовал на щеках теплые касания дженовых пальцев.

– Могу я сегодня, – Донхёк понизил голос и заглянул в глаза Джено, – могу я остаться сегодня у вас? – Ему показалось, что он ждал ответа Джено целую вечность, пока не услышал тихое «да», сопровождаемое осторожным прикосновением к плечу. – Я возьму мороженое с собой. – Донхёк расслабился и отступил на шаг назад. Засуетился под внимательным взглядом Джено и, схватив со стола взятое ранее ведерко с мороженным, прижал его к себе. – Я готов. – Донхёк кивнул сам себе и направился к двери, но голос Джено его остановил.

– Ты в этом пойдешь? – Джено выразительно окинул Донхёка взглядом и прочистил горло, заставив Донхёка обернуться к зеркалу.

Донхёк стоял во все той же растянутой домашней футболке, гетрах и боксерах. Каждая деталь его гардероба была белого цвета, потому что Донхёку нравилось, как он контрастирует с цветом его кожи. Щеки Донхёка залились краской, но внутри зашевелились бесы. 

– Я всегда так одеваюсь дома, вам не нравится, мистер Ли? – Донхёк наклонил голову набок и состроил удивленное выражение лица. Не дождался ответа и вышел из спальни. Он давно понял, что с Джено не стоит мешкать.

В квартире Джено Донхёк был впервые. Все вокруг выглядело опрятным, лежало, как показалось Донхёку, на своих местах, и от этой чистоты даже стало неуютно. В комнате самого Донхёка всегда царил легкий творческий беспорядок. Но на фоне Джено его комната теперь была просто мусорной свалкой. Донхёк несмело оставил тапочки на полке и, прижав к себе холодное ведерко с мороженным, прошел вглубь квартиры.

Верхний свет в спальне был погашен. На тумбочке горел ночник, а простыни и одеяло уже были смяты. Джено наверняка готовился ко сну. Донхёк подошел к кровати и оставил мороженое на прикроватном столике. Коснулся кончиками пальцев спинки кровати и взял рамку с фотографией, на которой Джено счастливо улыбался в компании трех кошек.

– Нравится? – Донхёк подпрыгнул от неожиданности и отставил рамку обратно на стол. Чувствовал кожей дыхание Джено, стоящего позади, потому медленно развернулся к нему лицом.

Джено стоял босиком в одних пижамных штанах, сунув руки в карманы. Он был абсолютно расслаблен, в то время как Донхёк весь напрягся. Джено был красив, до неприличия красив. А без рубашки Джено выглядел еще лучше, Донхёк на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Подтянутое тело украшенного извилистыми линиями татуировки, аккуратные линии мышц и те самые кубики, о которых Донхёк читал только в мужских журналах. Донхёк сглотнул и взглядом обвел очертания рисунка, что оплетала ребра. Пальцы закололо от желания прикоснутся. 

– Вам не холодно, мистер Ли? – Донхёк прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Джено из-под челки. Потянулся кончиками пальцев к груди Джено и, едва касаясь кожи, обвел ореол соска. Кожа под пальцами была горячей и мягкой. Донхёк прижал ладонь, спускаясь вниз и ощутил как напрягается каждая мышца под его прикосновением. 

Джено перехватил донхёкову руку и поднес к лицу. Прижался сухими, чуть шершавыми губами к запястью и короткими поцелуями проложил дорожку к изгибу локтя. Задержался, оставляя влажный след, и шагнул к Донхёку вплотную. Он был выше на полголовы, потому смотрел на Донхёка сверху вниз, и тому казалось, будто он совсем маленький. Джено наклонился и оставил в уголке рта поцелуй. Повел губами по щеке и отстранился, снова разглядывая Донхёка.

– Твои родинки выглядят так красиво. Ты очень красивый. – Джено кончиками пальцев огладил каждую родинку на лице Донхёка, после чего пересчитал их ртом. Пальцами подцепил длинную футболку Донхёка и потянул вверх, оставляя того в одних боксерах и гольфах. Донхёк чувствовал себя странно. Стоять вот так перед Джено комфортно, но его пристальный взгляд забирается под кожу, отчего тело горит даже без прикосновений. 

– Закрой глаза. – Голос Джено был мягким и одновременно в нем чувствовалась сила. Донхёк подчинился. Прикрыл глаза, пока не почувствовал, как шеи касается что-то прохладное. Он вздрогнул и потянулся пальцами, удивленно подняв взгляд на Джено. – Тебе он идет. – Джено смотрел внимательно, не моргая, и Донхёк снова ощутил слабость в ногах. На шее был затянут ошейник, тот самый, который несколько недель назад Джено снял с него в учительском туалете.

– Вы… – Донхёк не мог поверить, что Джено его сохранил. В голове будто что-то щелкнуло, и губы Донхёка расплылись в довольной ухмылке. – Мистер Ли, неужели вы сохранили его для меня? – Донхёк облизнулся и провел по ошейнику пальцами, цепляясь за кольцо. 

– Сохранил на случай, если ты будешь много болтать. – Джено запустил ладонь в волосы Донхёка и несильно дернул, срывая с донхёковых губ тихий стон. – Ты ведь так любишь болтать, стоит занять твой рот чем-то более увлекательным, чем пустые раздражающие разговоры. – Джено притянул Донхёка к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй. Второй рукой неспешно поглаживал спину. Влажными прикосновениями покрыл подбородок, покусал кожу над линией ошейника и сжал зубы на мочке.

Отстранившись, Джено опустился перед Донхёком на колени, зацепил резинку боксеров и потянул вниз, заставляя Донхёка переступить с ноги на ногу, чтобы снять с него нижнее белье. Он зафиксировал бедра Донхёка крепкой хваткой и припал губами к его животу. Покрыл осторожными поцелуями, щекоча дыханием кожу, и прижался сильнее возле пупка, отчего Донхёк вскрикнул.

Джено выцеловывал мягкий живот, неспешно поглаживал бока, пока Донхёк едва держался на ногах. Дышал он через нос, потому что зубы крепко вцепились в губы, чтобы заглушить стоны. Рот Джено был горячим и влажным, он целовал мокро, чувственно, и Донхёк готов был взвыть от каждого прикосновения. Пока Донхёк терялся в ощущениях и мыслях, Джено поднялся с колен и отступил на шаг назад. 

Донхёк стоял совсем нагой. В одних лишь белых гольфах и черном ошейнике с серебряными кольцами. Он не понимал, как чувствует себя в этот момент, но непроницаемый взгляд Джено был настолько внимательным и потемневшим, что ощущался кожей. Донхёк видел, как горят дженовы глаза, сколько в них желания и восхищения. Донхёк не был глупым, он чувствовал, что Джено хочет его так же сильно, как и сам Донхёк хотел Джено. И это осознание придавало смелости.

– Кажется, я уже спрашивал, но, – Донхёк развернулся к Джено спиной, поворачивая голову, и выгнулся в пояснице, – вам нравится, мистер Ли? – Он обхватил ладонями ягодицы и сжал, раздвигая слегка в стороны. Тихо хохотнул, после чего подхватил с тумбочки дженовы очки в тонкой оправе и надел на себя. Забрался на кровать, укладываясь на смятое одеяло, и кончиками пальцев огладил собственный живот и грудь.

Донхёк осторожным движением поправил очки на переносице и облизнулся, глядя на Джено. Согнул ноги, чтобы спрятать едва отвердевший член, и провел пальцами по белым гольфам, поднимаясь выше к бедру, и слегка надавил на кожу ногтями. Он наблюдал за Джено, который неотрывно следил за каждым его движением и ждал.

Джено потер шею, улыбнулся и облизнулся. Поставил колено на край кровати и навис над Донхёком, продолжив разглядывать его и вынудив раздвинуть ноги. Широкая ладонь легла на бедро, сжимая крепче, от чего Донхёк звучно выдохнул. Джено скользнул ладонью ниже, подхватив Донхёка под колено и потянул его ногу к груди, оставляя на коленке поцелуй. Скользнул подушечками по ноге, сжал лодыжку, после ведя ладонью по задней стороне ноги и остановив руку под коленкой Донхёка. 

Он отклонился назад и придвинулся к донхёковой ноге, оставив касание губ на внутренней стороне бедра. Покрыл горячими поцелуями и лизнул мягкую кожу, заставляя Донхёка тихонечко поскуливать от удовольствия и желания получить больше. Джено встал на колени, возвышаясь над лежащим Донхёком и, подхватив его длинные ноги, закинул себе на плечи. Потерся щекой о гольфы, и осторожными покусываниями добрался до кромки гольфа, целуя над ней.

Донхёк тяжело дышал, сжимая между пальцев одеяло, и наблюдал за Джено. Ему нравились его действия, нравилось такое внимание и то, с каким желанием Джено на него смотрел. 

– Мистер Ли, мои ноги на ваших плечах, думаю... – Донхёку едва ли удавалось ровно дышать, потому что Джено все еще ласкал его руками, – думаю, они смотрятся там красиво. – Донхёк закусил губу , выпутав ногу из дженовой хватки, поставил ее на грудь Джено. Повел ниже, к животу и надавил ступней на пах, от чего выражение лица Джено резко изменилось. Донхёк почувствовал под тканью штанов твердеющий член и закусил губу. – Хочу посмотреть, как во мне будет смотреться ваш… 

Донхёк не договорил, только хохотнул, нагло улыбаясь, и убрал ногу с паха Джено. Положил ладонь на собственную грудь, кончиками пальцев обвел соски с поблескивающими в них шариками пирсинга и скользнул к члену, обхватывая его пальцами. Провел сверху вниз, сжав пальцами, и повторил движение несколько раз. Он потянулся к кромке штанов Джено, притянул его к себе, заставляя нависнуть над собой, обнял руками за шею, после приподнимаясь, и осторожно поцеловал в уголок рта. Лизнул и снова поцеловал, теперь уже в губы, обхватив нижнюю своими. Наклонил голову набок и, приоткрыв рот Джено языком, углубил поцелуй.

Он чувствовал, как Джено поглаживает его живот ладонью, опираясь второй у головы, и близости хотелось еще больше. Донхёк разорвал поцелуй и отполз назад, перевернувшись на живот. Встал на четвереньки прямо перед Джено и выгнулся в пояснице, ощутив на ней ладонь.

Джено поглаживал спину, поднимался выше к шее и путал пальцы в волосах Донхёка. Сминал их и заставлял Донхёка выгибаться котом, которому сжали холку. Ягодицами Донхёк ощущал внушающе большой, твердый член Джено через ткань пижамных штанов, но хотелось ощутить его кожей. Донхёк нарочно терся задницей, но, кажется, выдержка Джено была сильнее, чем предполагал Донхёк.

Из своих мыслей его вырвало ощущение пустоты. Он понял, что Джено встал с кровати, и развернулся лицом, широко раскрыв глаза и звучно сглотнув. Донхёк перевернулся и уселся на самый край кровати, следя за Джено.

Джено встал напротив и смотрел в донхёковы глаза. Медленно развязав шнурок на штанах, он позволил им упасть к ногам и переступил через них. Член Джено выглядел красиво, и это было первое, о чем подумал Донхёк. Крепкий ствол, обвитый тоненькими нитями вен, крупная темная головка и аккуратно выбритый пах. Джено был красив, по-мужски красив, и Донхёк понимал, почему желает почувствовать Джено настолько сильно.

Джено медленно подошел к Донхёку и обхватил пальцами подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Большим пальцем надавил на нижнюю губу, протолкнул его в донхёков рот, сразу вытащил и провел по сухим губам. Погладил Донхёка по щеке и потянул за ошейник, вместе с тем делая шаг назад и заставляя Донхёка сползти с кровати, становясь на колени.

Донхёк облизнулся и сглотнул. Поднял взгляд на Джено и поправил очки.

– Вы ведь давно мечтали поставить меня перед собой на колени, мистер Ли? Как думаете, ваши очки на моем лице и ваш член у меня во рту будут смотреться гармонично? – Донхёк дразнился. Его голос звучал томно и едва слышно. Он облизнулся и коснулся пальцами стоящего члена, придвигаясь ближе. Прижался губами к паху, задевая щекой влажную от смазки головку, и тут же потерся о нее, замечая, как напрягся живот Джено.

Донхёк положил ладони на колени Джено и повел выше, обхватил его ягодицы. Поднял голову, улыбнулся Джено и, глядя ему в глаза, лизнул головку, после чего прошелся языком по всей длине ствола, замечая, как сжалась дженова челюсть. Он вылизывал член, будто тот сладкий леденец, которые Донхёк так любил. Результат Донхёка удовлетворял, он сделал все правильно, но это было не все, что он приготовил для любимого преподавателя.

Он потянулся к столику и взял с него ведерко с мороженным. Открыл крышку, оставляя где-то на полу, и ложкой зачерпнул карамельную сладость. Уголок губ дернулся в легкой улыбке, и Донхёк слизал мороженное с ложки, сразу заполняя рот холодным лакомством и горячим членом Джено. Ладонями впился в ягодицы Джено, не позволяя отстраниться, и его ушей коснулся протяжный и приятный стон. Длинные пальцы Джено тут же ухватились за донхёковы волосы, но Донхёк даже не вздрогнул. Продолжил медленно сосать, еще и еще, вбирая член глубже и постанывая в такт движениям головы.

Член во рту становился тверже, а из уголков рта стекала сладкая слюна, но Донхёку это не мешало. Он насаживался ртом на член сильнее, помогая себе языком. Сжимал губы каждый раз, когда они обхватывали головку и наконец выпустил член изо рта со смачным чмоком. Продолжил лизать головку языком и тереться губами. 

Он поднял взгляд на Джено и облизнулся, стирая пальцами слюну из краешков рта, после чего эти самые пальцы сунул в рот. Донхёк дразнил, распалял и нарывался. Ему нравилось, как меняется взгляд Джено. Огонь в его глазах загорался с новой силой каждый раз, когда Донхёк выкидывал очередной фокус, и сейчас он ощущал этот тяжелый взгляд кожей. 

Джено вдруг улыбнулся, и Донхёк почувствовал, как спазмом скрутило внизу живота. Ладонь Джено легла на щеку Донхёка, медленно поглаживая, а после на затылок, фиксируя его голову и не позволяя сдвинуться.

– Я же говорил, чтобы ты прекращал играть с огнем? – Джено взял свой член в руку и головкой прошелся по донхёковой щеке, пересчитывая родинки на его лице. Провел по губам и коснулся второй щеки. – Хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе встать? – Джено медленно похлопал членом по приоткрытым губам Донхёка, по высунутому языку и заставил его раскрыть губы шире, медленно входя на половину и заполняя его рот горячим членом.

Донхёк не мог сопротивляться, Джено держал крепко, фиксировал его голову и управлял каждым движением. Крупный ствол растягивал уголки рта, и Донхёк просто прикрыл глаза, ощущая приятную боль. Замычал и двинул головой, чтобы Джено уже сделал хоть что-то. Долго ждать и умолять не пришлось. Джено начал с медленных покачиваний. Входил неспешно, задавая темп, после чего ритмично трахал донхёков рот и постанывал каждый раз, когда Донхёк сжимал губы. Донхёк прежде делал это лишь с игрушками, но ни одна из них не могла сравниться с настоящим членом. Он дышал через нос, ухватившись одной рукой за ногу Джено, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие, а второй поглаживал, сжимал и ласкал потяжелевшие, налитые яички Джено. Ему нравилось чувствовать Джено настолько близко, потому, расслабившись, он позволил Джено задавать ритм.

– Не все сразу. – Голос Джено заставил Донхёка открыть глаза. Во рту стало пусто. Губы пульсировали и горели, но это был приятный дискомфорт. – Иди сюда. – Джено потянул Донхёка на себя и обнял за пояс, прижимая ближе. Осторожно потянулся к очкам, но Донхёк остановил его руку.

– Ваши очки… Каждый раз на паре, когда я смотрел на вас, вы выглядели очень сексуально в них. Я мечтал, что когда вы… – Донхёк поднялся на носочки и коснулся уха Джено губами, – когда вы будете меня трахать, то я обязательно буду в них. Поэтому, давайте их оставим. – Донхёк лизнул мочку и отодвинулся.

Джено на это ничего не ответил, за него все сказали глаза. Он коснулся губами донхёковой щеки и дорожкой поцелуев опустился к шее. Ласкал языком кожу под ошейником, оставлял ощутимые метки на открытых участках и целовал плечи, поглаживая спину и ягодицы Донхёка.

Донхёк плавился в теплых объятиях и не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Джено совмещал в себе нежность и осторожность, но в то же время в нем было что-то такое, что заставляло Донхёка подчиняться. Джено был ласковым, когда Донхёк этого заслуживал. И мог наказать, если этого требовала ситуация. И этот баланс сводил Донхёка сума, и хотеть Джено становилось невыносимой пыткой.

Джено оторвался от шеи Донхёка и шагнул вперед, вынудив его попятиться к кровати, пока ноги не коснулись ее края. Он надавил на донхёковы плечи, усадив на постель и легко толкнул в грудь, укладываясь вместе с Донхёком и тут же целуя в губы. Сначала медленно, неспешно сплетая языки, лаская друг друга, а после напористее. Поцелуй становился более жадным и мокрым, беспорядочным и неаккуратным. Донхёк терял связь с реальностью, но Джено явно знал, когда нужно остановиться.

Оторвавшись от губ, он поцеловал донхёков подбородок и опустился к груди. Лизнул сосок, задевая серебряный пирсинг, и Донхёк почувствовал его улыбку, когда из горла вырвался протяжный стон. Джено посасывал горошину соска, играя с сережкой, и дул на влажную кожу, отчего та покрывалась мурашками. Джено легко сжал зубами потвердевшую кожу, срывая с губ Донхёка очередной вскрик. И продолжил губами исследовать его живот, спускаясь ниже, пока не согрел дыханием покрасневшую головку донхёкового члена.

Язык Джено прошелся по всей длине ствола, и Донхёк ощутил, как нарастает возбуждение, как тяжелеет внизу живота и твердеет член. Он чувствовал, как по венам перекатывается шарик штанги, и это было приятное, возбуждающее чувство, которого Донхёк ранее не испытывал. Рот Джено приятно ласкал возбужденный член, губы сжимающие яички, были для Донхёка сродни взрывам фейерверков в собственной голове. Донхёк терялся в ощущениях и чувствах.

Джено отстранился и осторожно перевернул Донхёка на живот и поставил на четвереньки. Целовал спину, прижимаясь к его боку, и поглаживал ягодицы. Он провел ребром ладони между половинок, надавливая на отверстие входа, и Донхёк выгнулся от этого действия, отставив зад и позволяя Джено почувствовать его тепло.

Джено был первым, кто видел Донхёка настолько открытым. Касался там, где Донхёк ласкал себя только сам и за закрытой дверью. Но дискомфорта Донхёк не чувствовал. Пусть сам Джено и молчал, но Донхёк чувствовал, что его желают, и это было лучше любых слов. Неспешные поцелуи, которыми Джено покрывал спину Донхёка, успокаивали. Он мял в широких ладонях мягкие ягодицы и давал время расслабиться. 

Донхёк обернулся, глядя на Джено, и неспешно кивнул. Расставил ноги шире и приподнял зад. Вздрогнул, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись входа и прикусил губу. Он чувствовал, как подушечкой пальца Джено поглаживает внешнюю сторону входа и старался расслабить мышцы, чтобы обоим было удобно. Донхёк был благодарен Джено за осторожность.

– Если ты не хочешь… – Джено заглянул Донхёку в глаза, но тот лишь отрицательно мотнул голов, дав понять, что все в порядке и Джено может продолжить.

– Я в порядке. – Донхёк едва заметно улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом в одеяло, решив полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Джено коснулся промежности влажными от смазки пальцами и начал поглаживать плотно сжатые края входа. Донхёк от неспешных манипуляций чувствовал, как тело невольно расслабляется, и за своими мыслями даже не заметил, как Джено вошел в него на одну фалангу, теперь растирая стенки изнутри.

Донхёк прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, когда палец вошел глубже, задержавшись на мгновение, после чего Джено осторожно начал двигать им внутри, добавив еще немного холодной смазки. Он массировал горячий вход, а Донхёк мысленно сгорал от одной только мысли, что длинные дженовы пальцы, о которых Донхёк думал, лежа в кровати и мастурбируя под гейское порно, сейчас находятся в нем. Донхёк бы все отдал, чтобы только увидеть, как Джено входит в него сразу тремя, раздвигая их в стороны. Как сгибает их внутри, а после трахает ими Донхёка, пока тот не кончит.

Мысли об этом настолько поглотили Донхёка, что он даже не заметил, как Джено добавил второй палец, превращая мечты в реальность. Он продолжал двигаться медленно, поглаживал и растирал края входа. Через время Донхёк ощутил приятную слабость в теле. Постарался заглушить стоны одеялом, но Джено буквально приказал не прятаться. Донхёк был громким и стонал без стеснения, а картинки в голове о том, как пальцы Джено растягивают его, лишь сильнее возбуждали. 

Третий палец Донхёк почувствовал так четко, что едва сдержал слезы. Закусил края одеяла и задышал через рот. Хоть Джено и был крайне осторожен, Донхёку требовалось время привыкнуть. 

– Хочу целовать, – прошептал Донхёк, но поняв, что его не слышно, повторил громче. – Поцелуй… хочу… – Донхёку трудно было дышать, возбуждение стучало в висках и подступало к горлу. Собственный член болел от желания кончить, но было еще рано.

Джено осторожно перевернул Донхёка на спину, раздвинул ноги и, выдавив еще немного смазки, вошел тремя пальцами, наклонился к донхёковому лицу и покрыл его поцелуями. Коснулся губами лба, кончика носа и щек. Потерся о подбородок, после чего напористо поцеловал в губы, пока Донхёк путал пальцы в его волосах и прижимался ближе, стараясь руками дотянуться везде. Язык Джено прошелся по кромке донхёковых зубов и толкнулся глубже, заглушая протяжный стон.

Донхёк и думать забыл, что пальцы Джено все еще внутри, пока тот не отстранился и не встал с кровати, оставляя Донхёка, но лишь на мгновение. Джено вернулся обратно на кровать, медленно двигая рукой по члену. Раскатал презерватив, выдавил побольше смазки и распределил по всей длине.

– Хотите меня видеть, когда будете входить, мистер Ли? – Донхёк не мог удержаться от язвительных комментариев, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от созерцания идеального тела Джено. От мыслей о том, как его горячий член заполнит его и будет двигаться внутри, пока сам Донхёк будет стонать и извиваться под ним.

– Хочу видеть и слышать, – устроившись между раздвинутых ног и наклонившись к лицу Донхёка, прошептал Джено, – как ты будешь стонать подо мной и просить еще. – Он подхватил Донхёка под колени и придвинул к себе вплотную, удерживая покачивающийся член ладонью. Потянул ногу Донхёка в сторону, раздвинув шире, и головкой потерся о тугие покрасневшие края входа. – Закрой глаза, – буквально приказал Джено, и Донхёк рефлекторно подчинился. 

Донхёк расслабился под осторожными поглаживаниями и вскрикнул, цепляясь руками за плечи Джено, когда тот одним резким движением заполнил его до краев, сжав в ладонях ягодицы и раздвинув их в стороны. Донхёк подавился воздухом, а голос в голове неистово кричал то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли. А может, от всего и сразу, но Донхёку определенно нравилось. Пусть он и забыл, как дышать, но это ничего. Зато умрет не девственником.

Донхёка потряхивало от ощущения заполнености. Он чувствовал, как горячий и толстый член Джено пульсирует в заднице, но не мог собраться с мыслями, потому что дженовы губы были везде. Он мучал шею Донхёка, оставляя горящие метки, кусал плечи и вылизывал острые ключицы. Джено не давал Донхёку забыть о себе ни на секунду, с тихим рыком врезаясь в донхёковы губы, пока тот руками пытался дотянуться и потрогать каждый миллиметр тела Джено. 

Он притянул Джено к себе ближе за волосы, в поцелуй умоляя начать двигаться, потому что сил терпеть боль в потвердевших яичках и члене уже не оставалось. Хотелось кончить как можно скорее. И кажется, это было желанием не только Донхёка.

Донхёка в мгновение бросило и в жар и в холод, когда Джено подхватил его под ягодицы, приподнимая над матрасом. Встряхнул одним резким движением и начал двигаться внутри, удерживая извивающегося в руках Донхёка. Толчки один за другим Донхёк ощущал четко, но просил еще, быстрее и больше. Хотелось, чтобы Джено был под кожей. В каждой клеточке.

В комнате вдруг стало душно и невозможно дышать. Легкие горели и Донхёк весь потерялся в ощущениях, будто находился в вакууме. Все, что он слышал, – их с Джено смешавшиеся стоны и звучные шлепки бедер друг о друга, кожа к коже. Влажные, потные тела, которыми они терлись друг о друга, беспорядочные поцелуи и руки Джено везде. 

Джено перевернул Донхёка на живот и усадил на себя, опуская на свой член. Схватил за ошейник, слегка натянув, и Донхёк окончательно утратил связь с реальностью, полностью теряясь в ощущениях. Внутри было жарко, и он чувствовал, как горят края входа, когда член Джено резко входил до самого основания, и твердые яички бились о промежность. 

Донхёк откинул голову на плечо Джено, позволил терзать шею обжигающими поцелуями и задыхался от нехватки воздуха, потому что Джено не сбавлял обороты. В какой-то момент Джено сменил угол проникновения, и Донхёка разорвало изнутри от возбуждения. Из горла вырвался крик, а уголки глаз наполнились слезами. Донхёк задрожал, цепляясь пальцами за руки Джено, которыми тот удерживал его за живот, и захныкал как маленький ребенок, потому что еще немного – и готов был кончить.

Джено вышел из Донхёка и повалил его на кровать, возвращая в реальность. Стянул презерватив и лег к Донхёку боком, лицом к лицу, притягивая его к себе. Он взял в руку оба члена и несколькими движениями довел обоих до финальной точки, после которой Донхёку казалось, будто из его тела вырвали все мышцы. Он мгновенно обмяк, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Джено, и прижался вплотную, губами чувствуя соленную кожу. Усталость накрыла с головой. Донхёк прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как его прижимают к груди, накрывая одеялом. Говорить что-либо не было сил, потому Донхёк промычал нечто невнятное и провалился в сон.

Утро встретило Донхёка тянущей болью в заднице, но эта боль оказалась приятной. Он зажмурился от солнечных лучей, а после едва не полетел с кровати на пол, когда на лицо ему приземлился толстый кошачий зад. Сон как рукой сняло, и Донхёк, выпутавшись из одеяла, огляделся по сторонам. Заметил на вешалке идеально выглаженную рубашку, и в голове как всегда черти устроили файер-шоу. Донхёк, все еще оставаясь в одних гольфах, накинул на голое тело дженову рубашку.

Глянул на себя в зеркало, замечая яркие отметины на коже, и довольно улыбнулся. Донхёк вышел из комнаты и направился на звуки копошения, чтобы обнаружить Джено на кухне. Тот стоял у открытой балконной двери в одних только классических черных брюках и курил. Его спина была вся красная, в царапинах, и Донхёк закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, потому что его стараниями широкая спина Джено выглядела еще более желанной. Он осторожно подошел к Джено и обвил руками за пояс, утыкаясь лицом между лопаток, и оставил осторожный поцелуй, буквально проурчав пожелания доброго утра. 

Джено затушил недокуренную сигарету и, развернувшись в объятиях Донхёка, удивленно выгнул бровь. 

– Я собирался надеть эту рубашку на работу, – проговорил он, и Донхёк расплылся в наглой улыбке, укладывая ладони на твердой груди Джено.

– Вы всегда можете снять ее с меня, мистер Ли. – Донхёк облизал губы и огладил руки Джено.

– Долго собираешься называть меня «Мистер Ли». – Джено обнял Донхёка, прижал к себе и поцеловал в лоб, заставляя Донхёка плавиться от такой нежности.

– Звучит сексуально, не находишь? – Донхёк пожал плечами и, выпутавшись из крепких объятий, запрыгнул голой задницей на кухонный стол, ожидая, что скажет Джено. Но тот ничего не ответил. Кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и, подойдя к Донхёку, встал между бесстыже разведенных ног. Прижался вплотную и запустил ладони под рубашку.

– Если ты будешь называть меня так и в постели, и на занятиях, то вероятность того, – Джено понизил голос и наклонился к уху Донхёка, касаясь губами мочки, – что я захочу тебя трахнуть прямо посреди пары, возрастет в геометрической прогрессии. Поэтому будь любезен…

Донхёк залился смехом, обнимая Джено за плечи, и вовлек в поцелуй, пока в голове зарождалась очередная идея, как довести Ли Джено и остаться безнаказанным… Но лучше наоборот.


End file.
